


Recollections

by ShirouChan



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan/pseuds/ShirouChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Yoite's past, so you have been warned. This poem is actually for Tsukasa, so enjoy everyone. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now when this one struck me it really threw me for a loop. I've never thought of actually writing something for Tsukasa, but this just kind of spilled out while I was waiting for my government lesson to start. Enjoy.
> 
> SPOILER for Yoite's past (at least a little bit)

Recollections

.

I find myself staring up at the clouldless blue sky from time to time,

And I can't help but think of you,

To wonder what you could be doing,

Or if you're even still alive.

.

I was so hopeful on that day,

When they said you could finally come out of the basement,

Immediately I started to think of how much we could do together,

Of how long it would be before I could introduce you to my friends.

.

And then I saw the broken glass on the floor,

The knives in their hands,

I stood there in shock,

Horrified beyond belief,

As one of them slashed the knife down the length of your throat.

.

Then I was handed a knife,

And told I had to hurt you too,

That someone like you had no right to live,

I found myself quickly being drowned by their spite.

.

My hesitation was enough to let you escape,

To run away into the darkness of the winter night.

.

When I think back on it now,

I wonder if you'll ever be able to forgive me,

For leaving you alone with such a fright,

That crippling fear I saw in your always calm blue eyes that night.


End file.
